


Musical Blowjob

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is a dork, M/M, its a cd, mixtape but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave gives kk a present wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Blowjob

You see Dave slip something into your backpack at the end of the day, and decide to check it immediately. There's a transparent red jewel case, with a note and a cd inside of it. The disk is labeled "modern mix tape of sorts", and you laugh. You put it back in your bag and zip up the pocket. When the bell rings to signal the end of art class and the school day, Dave stands quick, and it looks like he's ready to run. You grab his wrist before he can, though. He looks up at you and frowns. You just smile back at him. You don't let go of his wrist on the entire walk home, Dave only lives a few blocks up from you, so you walk him home every day. He's been beaten up before, and enjoys having a 'bodyguard'. You know he just likes holding your hand.

"So, you made me a mix. I'm honored." He groans at your sarcasm. "Dude, I spent, like, multiple weeks on that. Don't diss it." You chuckle, "Fine, dude, whatever. I'll respect your silly DVD." He tilts his sunglasses down and glares at you. "You know very well. That that. Is not. A DVD." You smirk and bump him sideways with your hip, "You're home, Dave." He sticks his tongue out at you, and before he can blow a raspberry, you flick it. "Hey! Dickface. Bye." You pat his face.  "Bye."

When you get home, you grab your laptop, headphones, and the cd. You close your door, and lock it, not wanting to deal with your brother. You plug in your laptop, just to make sure it won't die while you're listening to Dave's mix. You first read the note encased in the little plastic red box. It reads,

_hey kitty i made you a totally sweet mixtape thingie. okay its not a mixtape but its close enough. i just kinda wanted to give you something for walking me home. yknow repay you. i woulda given you a bj but your brother is fucking terrible and mine is fucked up in the head. so this will have to suffice. just wanted to tell you. these are all covers by yours truly. eight tracks of me singing wow. enjoy my musical blowjob._

Musical blowjob. What the fuck is a musical blowjob. You plug in your headphones and put them on, then put in the cd. Windows media opens and then immediately closes. Fuck. You open it up and find the cd. It's labeled as a playlist, and thank god, he labeled the songs.

Sloppy Seconds- Watsky

Echo- Jason Walker

Back Home- Andy Grammer

Toothpaste Kisses- The Maccabees

You & I- Ingrid Michaelson

Stuck Like Glue- Sugarland

Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade

True Love Café- Nicole Dollanganger

Well, fuck. You've heard one of these songs. And you've only heard Sloppy Seconds because of Dave. You click play and lay on your stomach, and the song starts. You wonder how long it took Dave to learn all of these songs. It sounds like he has the original audio for the instruments, which is probably good since Dave can't play anything except a tiny bit of piano. After Sloppy Seconds is over, and Echo begins, you start thinking about the musical blowjob again. You snort, and then you hear Dave's voice. Holy shit. He went from talky rapping, to singing. Really, really well. Shit, how is his voice even that high? You lay on your back, and just listen. By the time the song is over, you're fucking excited.

Back Home starts up, and he's gone to a more talky singing, except for the chorus. His voice is so pretty. You find yourself tapping your foot to the beat. You start to think that this isn't just a present when Toothpaste Kisses comes on. Is Dave really confessing to you with music? That. That's fucking adorable. The rest of the songs have him singing prettily again, hitting all the right notes at all the right times.

True Love Café comes on, and you're a little shocked. He went from cute love songs, to one about sex. Well. If he wanted to be in a romantic and sexual relationship with you all he had to do was ask. You pester him, and within the hour you've got a tiny cute boyfriend. You're excited about school for once in your life.

 


End file.
